The Nanny
by xox-aundrea-xox
Summary: She was the nanny. It was against the rules. But they were drawn to each other in no way they ever thought possible. T&G Troy/Gabriella. Troy Bolton. Gabriella Montez.
1. Prologue: Welcome to Bolton World

**AN**- Okay, hi there fan fiction readers, reviewers, people in general, how have you been? So let me start off by apologizing regarding the last story I did. It just didn't work out the way I hoped it would, my muse completely gave up on that story even though I was so determined to do everything in my power to not transform into one of those authors that never reviewed and then gave up on a story without even completing it. I despise that, not completing things. I _have _to finish my homework the minute I start on it just like I _have _to eat everything on my plate when I eat it which also applies to _having _to finish a story once I am already started with it.

Unfortunately, as you all know, that plan hadn't at all worked out the way I had planned and that's what frustrates me the most. I tried, really, I did but it was a really hard struggle and with everything going on in my life at that exact moment, I just couldn't find any inspiration to keep going. The story was just getting duller and duller as I past forward.

Fortunately for you guys, my muse has come back and with a strike of inspiration and while it might not be for the other story in hand ( I might just come back to that when the time is right) I have a kick of inspiration for this one and its been hitting me in the head for the last couple of days so I'm finally giving in.

Enjoy!

---

Troy Bolton groaned underneath the glimmer of sunshine falling on to his skin, draping his duvet further along his body as he smothered his face in a pillow, not wanting to be eased out of slumber.

He was exhausted.

He'd defiantly made a name for himself as opposed to being known as the playmaker back in high school. He'd made his rounds with girls, went to Berkley, became known as the first person to be drafted into the Nba at the young age of nineteen and with that, drifted off into the glamorous world of champagne and parties and fame.

Guys envied him. Girls flaunted themselves over him. His family held an affectionate sense of pride for him and his friends were as usual , stunned. He was constantly in the limelight, he was the _it _man, the man in charge, the man that managed to be what the public desired ( mostly women). He was Troy Bolton and at the moment unstoppable.

He loved his job. He loved the attention, he loved the feeling of being adored and being worshiped through a game that he has been passionate about since that one periodic moment in time where he had first sprung upon a game of his father sauntering across the court and slamming the ball in the hoop when he was five. He adored the rush he felt when he stepped on the court and he was constantly baffled by the support and love and adoration he got from his fans as they cheered him on.

But it had disadvantages and one of them, he bitterly thought in his head, was being rushed into a flight at three in the morning because of an overbearing, insistent manager only to come back at four in the morning, completely pooped and exhausted, being ripped out of any energy from the game he had been playing earlier.

Stupid basketball.

He had a hand folded behind his head, the other one resting on his chest as snores softly began to float out of his nose from his slumber, when his body went on alert hearing the footsteps that were evidently heading for his room.

" Daddy! You came back!" She screeched, her little voice filled with mirth as she leapt into her fathers arms.

He choked a little bit, startled by the sudden weight on his arms, before he grinned, pinning the little girl to the bed, his grin, if possible growing at the sound of the squeal that darted out of her lips.

Katrina Lucille Bolton.

She's all long legs that went for days and a persona that captured everyone in an instant. She has a heart that couldn't be compared to any other and a level of maturity that even _he _hadn't had when he was a child. She was giggly and wild when she wanted to be and an energetic spirit just like he was told he had back when_ he_ was a child.

She was all sandy blonde hair, creamy skin that glowed in the sunlight , legs for days but still petite at the same time. She was all him, if possible and the thing that made that little statement all the more true was her bright blue oceanic eyes and the smirk that she had adopted from him.

She's _perfect. _

He's missed her.

She kicked him, bringing him out of his thoughts and he growled, making her giggle. " Had I known you would of done that, I would've never came back. Did you miss me? Of course you did."

"No." She denied, though the sparkle that crossed her eyes totally gave her away. "_Yes._" She breathed. " I did miss you, daddy."

"I know you did, Katie-kat." He grinned, caressing her cheek affectionately. " Here's a little secret for ya, I missed you too. It's not the same having cheerleaders cheer for me when I've got a great little girl waiting for me at home."

"I'm not little, daddy. I'm four!" She exclaimed sassily, raising up four fingers and Troy chuckled.

"Still little." He teased.

"Still old." She retorted back and his jaw dropped, playfully narrowing her eyes at her.

"Watch it, little girl." He warned and she giggled, lifting him up to his feet.

"I'm hungry." She explained and he couldn't contain his laughter, leading his little girl to the kitchen.

Yes, the girl has his voracious appetite too.

"You're always hungry." He exclaims, just to confirm his thoughts and she sticks her tiny little tongue at him.

He picks her up and drops her on her stool when they reach the kitchen and she places some fruit loops in her bowl before chucking the cereal to him and he jokes about her _already _inheriting that magnificent hand that will be a great use for her in the later years for basketball which makes her roll her eyes before he pours himself some cereal and eats away.

It's just him and her, like it's always been.

She's been his life and number one priority since she made her arrival in the world and he's everything to her, even more and the way her face crumples whenever he walks out that door is just living proof of that. Somehow, some _way _though, they've made it and he thinks, as he looks back at her smiling face that another disadvantage of being away all the time is being away from the girl. He's definitely missed her.

And then the light bulb flashes in his head as he realizes something.

"Where's the nanny?"

----

"So lemme get this straight. The nanny's been screwing the pool guy for the last two months and you hadn't even noticed until you caught them sexing each other in the middle of the guest bedroom?" Chad question, more like states in disbelief. " Maybe I should become a pool guy. She's hot."

"This isn't funny, Chad." Troy hisses, failing to see the sense of humor. " I trusted her. I trusted Amanda with Katie and instead of taking care of her she decided on taking care of her sexual _needs _instead. What if something happened to Katie? What if she happened to witness all that? What if she's already _caught _them in the act. I don't really find it comfortable talking to my daughter about sex this early on." Troy rants.

"Not really the best, idea." Chad agrees, shuddering. He hoped it never came to the conclusion that he do _that _whenever _he _ended up having a girl. " What're you going to do now, hoops?"

Troy sighs, rubbing a hand over his exasperated face. " Find a new nanny, I guess." He sighs. " Maybe I should just give in to Sharpay."

Chad's eyes grew wide. "You're kidding! Bolton, did that basketball happen to slap you across the head last night or is this just from the lack of sleep. You can't let Sharpay _Evans _take care of Katie. She'll fucking corrupt her."

"Chad…" Troy groaned.

"You shouldn't say things like that, man. You saw how she was in high school, she didn't earn that whole ice princess title for nothing."

"High school, man. People change. Besides, she's a completely different person now and she's our friend. Hell she's married to Zeke and Katie _adores _her."

"Zeke adores her but that doesn't stop him from knocking at your door at three thirty in the morning looking like someone puked all over his crème brulée. They fight all the time. Hell I'm pretty sure one day, she'll get so mad she'll send the mafia after him. Do you really want _that _around your child." He finished and Troy clutched his stomach in laughter. "I'm not laughing, Troy. She might have changed but she's still got a set of lungs on her."

"Basically she still scares you."

"I am _not _scared of Sharpay Michelle Evans. I'm a man." Chad sputtered out.

"A man who I found hiding underneath his bed when you almost _broke _her dog." Troy teased, recalling that one time where he and Chad were declared to take care of Boi and Chad had fed the poor dog something that had him suffocating. Troy was sure he would never forget the look on his face.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Chad spit out, a look of mortification spread across his face. "I thought I was gonna get shot."

"If not that, worse." Troy agreed, remembering how furious Sharpay had been. He cringed. " Maybe she _shouldn't _take care of Katie. Atleast without someone present alongside with her."

"Maybe you should just let your mom help."

"Are you kidding?" Troy snorted. " I'm pretty sure she'll drug me up and have me married to the first nanny she sees. You know how she's been lately, she wants me to settle down, get a mother for Katie and all that crap. I can't handle that. I'm not ready for that. I think I'd rather stick to listening to Darbus then be forced on the other side of that torture."

"Maybe she's right." Chad amended, provoking Troy to look at him wide eyed. " Hold your smokes, man. I don't mean get married or anything, I just… maybe she's right about the whole woman in your life thing. Seriously, Bolton. You have the worst track record ever I mean, how long has it been since you've had sex."

"I've been busy." Troy defends himself.

"_I've _been busy and I still have time to make a few kitties purr every once in a while."

"I can't believe you just said that." Troy replied, shaking his head.

"I can't believe it's been that long since you got some. Seriously, Troy?"

"You don't have a kid, man. You didn't have your hopes up and then watched it smack you in the face." Troy remarked bitterly and Chad felt himself soften a little as he looked at the deflated look on his best friend's face.

"Hoops…"

"I'm over her, man. Really, I am. I just- I thought. We were okay, you know? We were happy, even when she was pregnant and then she just.. She just- How could she do that to me? How could she do that to her own daughter."

"Alicia Skank Homez will have it coming for her, Troy. Just wait." Chad slowly said back, and Troy laughed, making Chad smile as he thanked his new profound nickname for that _woman _make his best friend smile a bit. He hated that woman, always did and that hatred seemed to grow after he watched his best friend crumble into pieces over her.

"I loved her, Chad." Troy sighed.

"Love can come again. There's a lot of sexy fish in the sea, infact most of them are swimming in your direction so take a chance and grab them while you can. You might just find that _one _your looking for, besides as far as we know, Alicia could be grasping on to your picture and crying about how fucked up she is without you."

"You're right."

"Of _course _I'm right. I'm always right." Chad boasted, ignoring the look of disbelief on his friend's face. " Now let's take advantage of your mom having Katie for the moment and make some rounds. I've been feeling bars and naked ladies, lately."

"You're always feeling something that's got bars and naked ladies involved." Troy rolled his eyes and Chad shrugged, leading the way out.

Troy was deeply in thought when he was shaken out of his thoughts. " Hey Troy?" Troy looked up at Chad quizzically. " You mind if I pretend to be you if we see Amanda at the strip club? I've always thought she had the hots for you."

Chad's painful groan could be heard throughout all eternity as Troy shoved an elbow at his side.

---

"Oh stop whining, Bolton. This is _your _fault in the first place." Sharpay snapped irritated at the sandy blonde haired man beside her who slipped into a chair beside her, in agony, obviously feeling the effects of a hangover.

"My fault? How is this _my _fault? I'm not the one that stormed into people's houses at eight in the morning to look at a bunch of faces." Troy bit back. " How did you know I needed a nanny anyway? I never even told you."

Sharpay dismissed the answer with a wave of her fresh manicured hands, obviously coated with pink. " It's not _just _a bunch of faces, Troy. It's possible candidates of people that will be taking care of your child and I always knew that Amanda girl would be fired. She had a _horrible _sense of fashion and I didn't like her. She was too… clingy."

Troy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You're just saying that because you thought she was making passes at Zeke."

"I'm telling you, Bolton. I saw what I saw and if it weren't for you holding me back up there, I would of made sure she wouldn't of had an arm at all." Sharpay growled.

"There's such a thing as anger management class, Sharpay. Maybe you should think of registering yourself." Sharpay meekly scoffed, her nose scrunching up in disgust. " Okay, you know what? Whatever, let's just get this started with."

"Gladly." Sharpay purred, and Troy had to wonder how such a tiny woman could be filled with with so much rage and then bubbly with excitement in the next two point five seconds. " So since I happened to know this type of thing was coming and I knew I wouldn't be able to take care of the girl myself considering some selfish, conceited people won't trust a _friend _with their daughter." Sharpay hinted pointedly, briefly looking at Troy. " I went behind your back and organized some interviews for the lucky nanny with potential. There were some kooks, I mean some you wouldn't _believe- _but I happened to get four good ones I think you'll be pleased with and their standing outside that door right this minute."

"You've been planning this for the longest time, haven't you?" Troy said with narrowed eyes.

"I really didn't like that girl." Sharpay murmured and Troy couldn't help but laugh. He'd been completely horrified when Sharpay ended up seeing Zeke during high school and had agreed to date the guy, making _him _see _her _more but over the years, he'd somehow taken a liking to Sharpay.

When she wasn't being a bitch and threatening to cut his balls off of course.

Sharpay screeched to get his guests inside and he did a quick scan of the faces looking back at him from the images Sharpay had brought along and it wasn't until he heard a firm clearing of the throat which he knew belonged to Sharpay did he raise his head.

Sharpay gestured towards the middle aged woman, smiling warmly at them from the center of the room. " Troy, meet Alexis Budeau."

"Greetings Obi-Wan Kenobi." She saluted.

"Umm… hi." Troy said awkwardly, raising his eyes to Sharpay who gestured for him to continue on. " So, umm, Alexis. Do you have a history with kids?"

Alexis beamed. " Of course, I absolutely _love _kids. Infact, I have one of my own."

"Really?" Troy grinned. " That's great!"

"Unh huh, infact. I brought her with me!"

"Brought her with you…" Troy trailed off, looking around. He watched incredulously as the woman rummaged around in her purse.

"Is that a-"

"Mr. Bolton. Meet Sophie Miranda Budeau." Alexis beamed.

Troy blinked. " She's a dog."

"How dare you. She is not _just _a dog, she is a part of me. I have watched her grow and develop since she was inside the womb."

"She never _was _in your womb! You purchase her at a _dog _store and she is handed to you! " Troy exploded, turning swiftly to Sharpay. " Seriously, Shar?"

Sharpay shrugged meekly. " Her dog reminds me of Boi." She answered, making Troy square his shoulders with blazing rage fueling inside of him.

"NEXT!"

_25 minutes later…_

"These are the people that you thought were fit enough to look after Katie?" Troy gritted out in disbelief.

"I didn't find them all that bad." Sharpay shrugged, inspecting her nails.

"All that bad." Troy started slowly. " Sharpay, we had one kook who had a _dog _for a child, one psycho who performed rituals at night for the last three years hoping her and I would meet and fall so head over heels for each other we'd elope in Vegas and another kook who thought all little kids should be locked up in their rooms for the rest of eternity."

"Okay, it's bad but if you think about it, the last one kind of makes sense I mean, kids _can _be a bit of a handful."

"And you thought I should let _you _be Katie's nanny?" He questioned pointedly. "If this is what you thought would be suited enough to look after Katie than I don't even wanna see what the next one might be like."

"Oh but Troy, she's the last one and frankly, I liked her the best." Sharpay said pleadingly. " C'mon, sit down, I promise this one won't be a kook."

Troy pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to rid of his frustration before obliging and sitting down in his chair making the sunshine blonde beside him clap her hands excitedly before beckoning the next one to make an entrance.

Troy paid no attention, skimming the last picture which held a bold **Natalie **on it which he guessed was the name, before hastily doing a background check. He didn't want to waste his time sitting on a chair to meet someone if she was every bit of unamusing as the last three.

He was interrupted of course.

"You're not Natalie." Sharpay announced and he could practically see her eyebrows being raised challengingly as a frown adorned her lips.

"I know but Natalie couldn't make it. Her mother's illness brushed up a bit worse so Nat chose to look after her instead. She chose me as a replacement." A honey sweet voice said and Troy couldn't help but be transfixed by the melodic voice, lifting his eyes up immediately.

Defiantly _not _a kook, he thought.

She had long dark hair that fell to her back in natural curls. Her skin was the perfect shade, creamy and glowing in the sunlight and her lips were full and inviting. She was a little on the short side and thin but she had curves in all the right places and with that dress that hugged her perfectly, giving him a view of her great legs, he couldn't help but love what he saw.

He thought the greatest aspect of her though, were her eyes. They were round and a beautiful shade of milk chocolate and he could feel himself drowning into them.

She was perfect.

"Oh, okay. Well then, I guess you could stand in for Natalie, I mean, you seem like a decent girl and I love what you're wearing. So umm…"

"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

"Gabriella. How are you with children?" Sharpay asked, her long manicured nails drumming against her crossed arms as she inspected the rather beautiful woman in front of her.

"Well.."

"You're hired."

Sharpay's jaw dropped. " What?"

"Huh?" Gabriella exclaimed confusedly, both women looking over at Troy.

Troy could feel himself blushing in embarrassment as the beautiful woman, Gabriella's, gaze focused on him.

"You're hired." He murmured.

"But- I mean- we haven't- how do you know she's not like, a serial killer or something." Sharpay blinked. " No offense."

"None taken." Gabriella murmured dazedly. "And umm, no. I actually plan to _arrest _serial killers."

"You're a police officer?"

_Sweet Jesus. _

Gabriella shook her head, releasing a little laugh. God that _laugh. _" God, no. I, um.. Lawyer, in progress. "

"Even better!" Troy exclaimed, a little too cheerfully. He cleared his throat. " I mean, um, that just _screams _responsibility and responsibility is obviously what we need for this kind of job. Ms. Montez, you're hired."

Gabriella grinned and Troy followed suite and Sharpay couldn't help but have a little grin of her own.

_Could it be? _She thought, watching Gabriella and Troy greet each other in a handshake, the handshake of course lingering a bit too long.

Sharpay laughed.

Troy had the hots for his new nanny.

Surely, this should be interesting.

---

Well, that's it, guys. Next chapter, Gabriella meets Katrina, or as nicknamed Katie. I hoped you enjoyed this character, I just wanted everything to just make sense. There is a little secrecy with what happened with Alexis, Katie's mother but all will be revealed in the next few chapters. I just wanted to give you a little background with Troy's life first. Anywho, I hope this story kept you amused and you would like to read more. If so, just review and I'll start working on it. I'm really excited for this one.

Xoxox Aundrea.

J


	2. Chapter 1:Everything changes

Gabriella sat transfixed and mesmerized as she stared out the thick covered windows from the limo that had somehow located itself to her house ( courtesy of Troy). One look and she discovered it's spacious and has a front porch and freshly cut grass growing from the ground from the front yard which was covered with sprinklers.

It's got a swing set and a red door and if you looked closely out back, you could see a huge inviting swimming pool just beckoning that she test it out and she couldn't help but watch around with awe, except this time, it wasn't of her surroundings, it wasn't just the beauty of the habitat. It's _everything. _

Everything is changing. Gone are the priveleges of being comfortable with her surroundings since she's been in the same place since she surprised her own mother and cut her own umbilical cord in the womb and popping out two weeks before her due date ( it was a running joke what with her intelligence) . Gone is the stability and the normalcy and the _safeness _of being around an environment that consisted of being swarmed by family and friends. Gone was her past.

There was no running to mommy or daddy whenever a problem arised, no moaning and groaning to Nat about her previous job which involved her and frying a few burgers to make a living, no familiarity. Its like that epiphany, that realization finally decided to make a presence in her life and reality was beginning to sink in. Here she was, 787 miles away from home, no relatives, no friends, just a sea of strangers that she'd eventually encounter, an unfamiliar house, an unfamiliar blonde that probably made up her own religion that only consisted in worshiping the color pink, an unfamiliar job that involved babysitting a four year old and unfamiliar man that managed to elicit such unfamiliar feelings from within her just by standing a few feet away from her presence.

She gulped, feeling the dryness of her throat, a strong wave of nausea flooding through her. What if she couldn't handle it? What if she couldn't make it? She was a lawyer, not a nanny, it was destined, written in the stars, practically inscripted on her forehead. Could she _really _stop herself from jumping Troy Bolton?

She wasn't stupid and she wasn't born yesterday. It may have been a while since she has been remotely interested in any man so much that she _yearned _just to have one last peek at him but yesterday differently slapped her with a wave of attraction. She was attracted to Troy Bolton, with his floppy sandy hair that fell a bit to his eyes and his piercing blue eyes and everything else that came along with it and she'd want nothing more than to arch her back and feel her lips on each and every part of her skin.

But it was wrong. He's forbidden. He's her boss and she's the employer, they don't mix, they _can't _mix and so she'd try _not _to let her body control her mind and act out on her attraction.

"Miss?" The slim dark haired limo driver said, pulling her out of her thoughts. She blinked in momentary surprise. "You alright? "

Gabriella flushed slightly as Carl, the limo driver voiced she's been staring at the house dumbfounded for the last thirty minutes. "Fine, thank you. " She responded as she stepped out of the limo, fishing in her bag. " How much do I owe you, Carl?"

"Mr. Bolton's got it covered." He grinned, shutting the car door. "Knock em dead, Miss Montez."

"It's Gabriella!" She shouted, even though the black shiny limo had already sped off the street and out of view.

_Here goes nothing. _She thought, inhaling some air before carrying her luggages and walking towards the front stops, boldly knocking on the front door.

There was shouting, some giggling before the door finally broke open revealing a petite little girl with sandy blonde hair braided into awful and messy French braided pig tails, a basketball jersey and bright blue eyes peering up at her with curiosity.

She was absolutely beautiful.

Exact image of her father.

She fell in love with her immediately.

"Who're you?" The child, Katrina inquired.

"Gabriella Montez and who might you be, all dressed up and pretty?"

"Katrina Lucille Bolton, and thank you, I'm not so pretty anymore, though. My daddy did my hair." She remarked. " He can't braid."

"That's not really nice." Gabriella reprimanded softly, stifling laughter.

"It's true." Katrina insisted. "Uncle Chad says its 'cause he's a man and weal men don't sit 'round to braid hair like five year old girls. Aunt Sharpay punched him in the face and he went uncons-ious for a long, long time."

"Unconcious, huh?" She mildly corrected, mentally making a mental note to herself to steer clear of landing Sharpay Evans angry. "Well tell you what? How about I give a go at doing your hair so that daddy doesn't make you look awful so Uncle Chad won't have to make sexist comments and Aunt Sharpay won't have to punch him in the face."

"I like you." Katrina stated with a smile, brightening instantly " We could be twins ! we're both pretty and then you could make your hair lighter like mine and put those thingie mabobbers adults put in their eyes to change colors like they show on tv and then we'll _both _have blue eyes. I like the color blue, what's your favo-rite color. Hey, what's sexist?"

"Something you don't need to know about, missy." Troy smoothly said, though there was a hint of sterness as he approached his daughter. "What'd I tell you about opening the door to people you don't know?"

"Not to do it." She automatically answered.

"And what did you do?"

"Do it."Katrina answered. "But she's not people I don't know daddy. She's my pretty twin with the black hair!"

Gabriella laughed, Troy's gaze floating to hers, on impulse his lips curling upwards. " She decided that out of the blue. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I couldn't pass of as her twin considering I'm 22 and she's four."

"Excuses, excuses." She mumbled and Gabriella raised her eyebrows in shock at the girl.

"Out of all the parents in the world, _I'm _the one that gets stuck with the freaky four year old that hates every other child show and is smitten with Soap opera's."

"Not the only one. Natalie made me babysit a cousin of hers who was completely infatuated with soap opera's and he's a boy. His mom was a big fan, left it on all day, poor boy didn't have a choice. Although, lucky for him, a few trips from me sprung him back into an average little boy again."

"Maybe you could work some of your magic on Katie. It's getting harder and harder to lure her away from the television these days." He retorted, making Gabriella laugh. " Gabriella, this is Katrina Lucille. Katie- cat, this is Gabriella Montez, your new nanny."

Katie screeched in delight, flinging her arms over Gabriella's waist making Gabriella laugh at the girl's actions.

She may be leaving her past behind and floating away from the security of her friends and her family and everything that she has known up to this point. She may be experiencing new things and encountering different people. She may also be taking care of a foreign child she had been assigned to care for before she had even met and taking care of household chores for a man that often appeared on tv and had half the female population ogling him. She may have to face the rush of La and avoid being punched in the face by a thin legged woman that was amorous with the color pink but she figured...

Either way, things were looking up and she realized, just as she was met with the intensifying stare of warm blue, that maybe, everything changing wasn't necessarily all a bad thing.

-----

An- I know this is a short chapter but this is just the commencing, I just wanted everyone properly introduced. Chapters will become longer, I hope. Things will look up, I just wanted you to see Gabriella's views on things before I continued on. Natalie and her relation to Gabriella will be explained later on, I still haven't forgotten about Alicia either so don't worry, all revealing will be revealed on their own time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also wanted to thank all of you for the wonderful amount of reviews I got for the prologue, that was splendid and amazing and it made me happy that you all are actually so interested. If you still are, and would like me to update faster considering I'm more available this week, just review, review and ill get right on to posting.

Live, learn, love.

Aundrea:)


End file.
